Talk:Buck Rogers
Is all this established in universe? --8of5 17:33, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure, I don't have the source in question in front of me. I sure wish the person creating these articles could expand the ideas a little more for us -- he hasn't answered talk comments in quite a while. -- Captain MKB 17:49, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Vic Fontaine referenced Buck Rogers. I didn't want to leave the article hanging on "Vic Fontaine said Buck Rogers' name to Ezri Dax". – AT2Howell 17:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :In that case, we probably should not make a link to author Nolan's name -- as he was not mentioned in Star Trek. Do you understand the reasoning behind this? -- Captain MKB 18:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sure. I was just trying to be all inclusive. Never know when some author might make reference to him. – AT2Howell 18:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Well in this case, we should not be trying to do that - until we find an actual source where another author makes reference to him. We should try to include as much information as possible from the source you are working from... :Did Ezri mention that he was from a book? a holosuite program? were they talking about fictional characters? :Maybe you should add some of that context -- lik "Buck Rogers was a fictional character that Ezri mentioned to Vic Fontaine while they were talking about old Earth literature". :See how that is inclusive, but uses only information from the source you are working from? -- Captain MKB 18:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Right, I found the reference and re-wrote the article. As you can see Vic name-dropped Buck Rodgers in quite a specific way which the original article didn’t even touch on. AT2Howell, please follow this example of how you should get as much as you can from the source and avoid unnecessary "real world" info, the one sentence introduction the article now has is quite sufficient. --8of5 18:25, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Good point 8of5 -- notice how the article now includes :*who mentioned Buck Rogers? :*why was Buck Rogers mentioned? :These points, while minor, turn the page into an actual article. :I'd just hate to see your work go to waste, as there are some wiki policies that recommend immediately deleting small articles like some others recently created here. If you start an article that simply says "Raifi was a person mentioned in this novel" -- the article would be deleted because, even though it is cited, it is not presented as part of the overall web. -- Captain MKB 18:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::I see how "Jimmy was mentioned in this book" is a bit much, but what if Jimmy is an andorian with one scene involving two words? At first we might say "Aw, he ain't important. We'll never see him again.", but then he turns up ten years later as a klingon spy and a major behind the scenes player. It's happened before, and it'll happen again. That's one of the reasons I put so much into this. I can cut through a book in a day, but I read it over a week, taking notes so that the next time some author references past minor players, he actually gets it right. – AT2Howell 18:38, 7 December 2007 (UTC) You're rather missing the point, we're not saying "oh it's not important", we're saying you should make articles about exactly what information (and as much of it as possible) the sources provides. I made an article akin to your Jimmy example earlier actually: Luthor, it's very short, but covers exactly everything we know about the character, not a stub, a complete article with all the information we have available and no additional speculation. --8of5 18:55, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, we are checking to see if you are planning to add those notes to the database -- if you write "Thevevev was an Andorian { { stub } }", we're rather in the dark -- we know his name, species and what book he came from. :If you write "Thevevev was an Andorian in the 24th century. He yelled out in the bar on Dorvan V when Chakotay bumped into his table." -- then we are in much better shape to have the article as part of our shared wiki. Please let us know if this is what you mean by "taking notes". -- Captain MKB 19:01, 7 December 2007 (UTC)